THE END?
by Nam Young - Soo Ra
Summary: "Dulu, aku pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka.. Berlari, tertawa, bernyanyi.. gembira. Dulu tak pernah ada tetesan air mata. Tapi itu dulu.." "Entah kenapa rasanya bebas sekali.. tidak seperti hari hari biasanya, menyenangkan sekali rasanya.. tapi.. tetap saja ada sesuatu yang tetap mengganjal di pikiranku, tapi.. sulit untuk kuutarakan.." -EXO FANFIC/BaekhyunLuhanKai/ONESHOOT- -NY-


AUTHOR : Lee Nam Young a.k.a Natashya Shania

Cast : Baekhyun, Luhan & Other Cast

Lenght : Oneshoot

Genre : Angst, Fantasy, etc~

Rating : T

Warning : Typo(s)

.

Disclaimer : FF ini murni dari otak sayaa ^^ jangan suka mencopy milik orang lain ya! '-'

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Dulu, aku pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka.. Berlari, tertawa, bernyanyi.. gembira. Dulu tak pernah ada tetesan air mata. Tapi itu dulu..

.

Seoul, 12 November 2013

.

"Hyuung! Baju seragamku mana?!" Aku berteriak tak tanggung tanggung, aku sudah hampir terlambat dan seragamku masih belum menampakkan dirinya

"Sabar Baekhyun! Aku juga sedang mencari seragamku! Jadi diamlah sebentar" Hyungku yang dari kejauhan sana menjawab

"Cepatlah hyuung!"

Namaku Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun. Aku adalah seorang anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya raya nan dihormati di Seoul. Kami punya banyak perusahaan yang tersebar di Seoul, garment, perhotelan, restoran dan lain lain. Aku juga mempunyai seorang kakak sepupu yang sudah dirawat di keluarga Byun dari kecil, namanya Xi Luhan. Dia kakakku yang baik dan aku juga menyanyanginya seperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Selain itu aku juga memiliki orang tua yang sangat menyanyangiku, apapun yang aku mau pasti akan diberikan. Aku suka semua itu dan yang terpenting.. hidupku amat bahagia.

Dulu, itu dulu..

Dan hari ini adalah akhir dari segalanya..

"Palli hyuung! Aku akan dihukum menulis latin 100 kali kalau terlambat!" Aku masih berdiri di tempatku sambil terus berteriak

"Berisiik" Kata Luhan keras tapi dari nadanya tampak santai

"Hyung! Tapi kan..!"

"Aissh! Mintalah pada si Heera!" Luhan hyung berteriak lagi, akupun segera mendatangi pembantuku, Moon Heera

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan Baekhyun?" Heera menunduk dengan sopan

"Mana seragamku?! Cari sekarang juga dan bawa kemari!"

"Ba..baik tuan"

Tepat! Aku sampai di sekolah dan bell berbunyi, aku langsung melesat meninggalkan Luhan hyung yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di depan sekolah dan menarik nafas dulu. Mobil yang dikendarai kami bagaikan sebuah mobil balap! Melaju kencang tanpa ampun.. ya sejak kuomeli sang sopirku itu, Jaguar silver kami langsung berevolusi menjadi cheetah

...

"Aduh kenapa kelasku tampak jauh sekali.. aissh" Omelan yang kali ini menemaniku sepanjang aku berlari ke kelas

"Brukk!" Saking cepatnya aku berlari, aku tak menyadari di depan kelas ada seorang guru yang juga akan masuk, akhirnya tabrakan pun tak dihindarkan

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Ma..Maaf! Ms. Kwon, maaf!"

Ya.. Dan akhirnya aku menghabiskan jam pertamaku untuk berdiri di depan kelas. Bukan dihukum terlambat tapi justru dihukum karena sudah menabrak guru.

Coba saja ada eommaku, pasti mereka semua takut, ibuku kan juga berkuasa disini. Sayangnya ibuku terlalu berpihak pada sekolah dan kenakalanku akan tetap mendapat hukuman seperti anak lainnya

"Kriiing! Kriiiing!" Terdengar panggilan dari handphoneku! Telepon dari ibuku? Kenapa jam seperti ini menelpon? Apakah ada kejadian segawat apa sampai harus menelpon saat jam pelajaranku?

"Yo..yoboseyo..? waeyo eomma? Kan aku sedang pelajaran" Kataku berbisik, pura pura sedang berada di kelas. Aku tidak mau ibuku tahu kalau aku dihukum hanya karena menabrak seorang guru sampai tumbang

"Baekhyun! Cepatlah pulang! Ada yang harus eomma sampaikan! Minta ijin saja dengan gurumu! Ini gawat!" Terdengar nada kecemasan, aku tahu ini pasti sangat gawat!

"A..apa?"

"Cepat! Jangan banyak tanya!"

"I.. iya!" Akupun segera berlari menyusuri lorong lorong kelasku dan bertemu dengan Luhan hyung! Ternyata dia juga sudah tahu. Kami pun segera keluar sekolah dan berdiri dijalan untuk menyetop taksi.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?! Rumah kita dikunci?! Luhan hyung, lihat!" Aku mencoba membuka gembok besar -yang sebelumnya belum pernah kulihat- yang bersarang di gerbang mewah rumahku

"Baekhyun! Cari kawat! Kita coba buka gembok ini!" Luhan hyung mengambil alih pekerjaanku membuka gembok dan segera memicingkan mata untuk mencari kawat di sepanjang jalanan

.

"Baekhyun! Luhan!" Eommaku berteriak dari belakang, aku dan Luhan hyung segera menoleh. Mereka tidak didalam rumah?! Mereka semua baik baik saja? Lantas, apa yang gawat?! Terkunci dari luar?

"Nak! Kita bangkrut! Semua aset sudah disita, termasuk rumah kita!" Eommaku hanya tersedu sedu sambil memelukku yang hanya diam terpaku

"A..apa?!"

"Iya.. ternyata ayahmu ditipu.. oleh.. temannya, semuanya dibawa lari.. hiks.." Aku hanya tertegun, uang sebanyak bintang bertebaran itu dibawa lari?

"La..lalu..ba..bagaimana..?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, kita tak punya uang sedikitpun, Baek"

Ya... beberapa lama kami berempat hanya duduk di depan gerbang rumah kami sambil merenung dan berpikir apa yang akan kami lakukan setelah ini, kami sudah benar benar tidak punya apa apa lagi..

"Sudah, anak anak lebih baik kembali lagi ke sekolah, appa dan eomma janji untuk sudah bisa menemukan tempat tinggal untuk kalian" Appaku tiba tiba memecahkan keheningan

"Iya.. lebih baik kalian belajar dulu, biar kami urusi yang lain.."Lanjut ibuku, aku dan Luhan hyung yang masih lemas juga hanya bisa menaatinya. Kami segera berjalan kaki menuju sekolah, tanpa uang sepeserpun kami tidak bisa menggunakan kendaraan.

..

..

..

..

"Baekhyun?! Kenapa tadi kamu kabur meninggalkan sekolah?!" Astaga! Aku baru ingat kalau tadi kan aku pulang tanpa minta ijin! Pasti hukumanku akan makin bertambah!

"Berdiri di depan tiang bendera sambil hormat selama satu jam!"

"Ne..ne Ms.."

Yah.. mau gimana lagi, aku menurutinya saja. Kalau aku bilang karena kita bangkrut, reputasiku akan turun. Aku takut sekali, meskipun suatu saat rasanya aku juga harus mengatakannya.

"Hai Baekhyun, kau dihukum juga?" Luhan hyung rupanya mendapatkan hukuman serupa dan dia sudah siap ditempatnya sambil hormat pada bendera

"Kau bilang tidak tentang keluarga kita hyung?!"

"Tidak, aku juga tahu bahwa reputasi kita akan turun jika aku bilang kan?"

"Iya.." Aku menarik nafas lega

"Luhan! Baekhyun, hukuman kalian selesai!" Ms. Soyu, guru BK(?) segera mendatangi kami

"Ms! kita baru saja berdiri sekitar 10 menit!"

"Sudahlah, toh ini kali pertamanya kalian berbuat nakal yang terlalu liar. Jangan diulangi lagi ya! Cepat kembali ke kelas!" Aku dan Luhan hyung hanya menunduk sambil meninggalkan MS. Soyu

**.**

**-Break Time-**

"Kyaaa! Baekhyun dan Luhan orangtuanya bangkruuuut! Dia sekarang anak gelandangan!" Yak! Aku dengar jelas itu! Gosippan anak anak perempuan fansku -yang biasa disebut fangirl- dan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa aku duduk diujung dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. ARGH! Mereka tahu darimana?!

"Yo! Baekhyun! Kau dengar apa saja yang digosipkan anak anak perempuan fans beratmu itu!?" Kai tiba tiba berteriak mengagetkan lamunanku, anak anak perempuan tadi segera melihat kami berdua dan berangsur angsur untuk pergi

"Sudahlah jangan didengarkan! Memang fans gilamu selalu membuat masalah, agar kau makin terkenal!" Kai melanjutkan pembicaraannya, berusaha menghiburku

"Hei" Lanjutnya lagi "Kau dengar aku? kau memikirkan apa yang mereka bilang? Kau.."

"Kai..." Potongku

"Hmm...?"

"Ka...Kalau misalnya isu itu benar bagaimana?" Aku mencoba bertanya pada Kai, sahabatku

"Mwoya?! Jangan bercanda Baekhyun! Perusahaan sebanyak pasir di laut itu dikemanakan?! Mau kau gunakan juga tak akan habis uangmu?!"

"Kan aku bertanya kalau misalnya isu itu benar!"

"Jangan berteman denganku! Hahaha!" Kai memukul pundakku keras sambil tertawa, au juga hanya bisa tertawa, menutupi perasaanku yang sebenarnya..

"Ah.. abaikan, kita ke ruang perpustakaan aja ne? Toh waktu istirahat masih banyak" Aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan segera berdiri

"Tak biasanya kau ke perpustakaan! Biasanya kau mengajakku ke kanting untuk mentraktir.. Yasudahlah aku temani, tapi aku ke toilet dulu ne! Nanti aku menyusul!" Kai segera lari meninggalkanku

Aku hanya menganguk, berjalan menuju perpustakaan, serta memasang wajah lesu

...

...

...

**-Kai POV-**

_"Bagaimana ini, kudengar Nona Byun perusahaannya bangkrut dan ini kan juga berpengaruh bagi sekolah ini, kan beliau juga memegang peranan penting di sekolah ini, dia kan donatur terbesar di sekolah kita!"_

Huh?

_"Iya, mungkin dia akan meminta kita mengembalikan uangnya saking bangkrutnya!"_

Apa?

Aku mendengar dengan jelas, itu guru guru yang sedang berbicara. Aku tak sengaja melewati ruang rapat guru dan berhenti beberapa saat untuk mengikat tali sepatu. Dan kudengar pembicaraan ini.

_"Apa kita putuskan saja hubungan dengan nona Byun agar tidak bisa menuntut uang kembali?"_

Jadi.. apa yang digosipkan fangirl Baekhyun itu benar?!

_"Betul sekali"_

Jadi tadi dia meninggalkan sekolah tanpa ijin karena menemui orangtuanya berada diluar rumahnya yang terkunci dari dalam?

Ah.. tidak tidak, ini mimpi...

Tapi aku baru saja mendengarnya!

Aku segera berlari ke perpustakaan menemui Baekhyun

.

"Baek!"

"Kai! Kau lama sekali" Baekhyun memukul kepalaku pelan

"Panggilan alamku banyak, sudahlah kau tak perlu mendengarnya"

"Ya.."

"Baek.."

"Hmm..."

"Ada sesuatu yang mau kutanyakan padamu"

"Apa?"

"Kau..ka..u.. benar benar bangkrut?" Tanyaku langsung, tampak raut muka Baekhyun berubah seketika "Ma.. maaf aku tanya seperti itu.. yah, aku tau kau pasti shock, tapi kan aku hanya mau membantu"

"Kau kan tak mau berteman denganku kalau aku miskin kan? Hahaha" Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan datar tanpa memandangku dan masih sibuk berkutat bukunya, tapi aku tau dia pasti sangat terpukul

"Abaikan saja candaanku tadi! Jawab aku yang jujur sekarang!"

"Yap! Aku bangkrut, aku miskin, aku gelandangan!" Baekhyun segera menutup bukunya, lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih duduk

Maaf..

.

.

.

.

**-Kai POV end - Baekhyun POV-**

"Baek" Terdengar suara dari sampingku, ya aku kenal dia.

"Hm?" Tapi moodku yang sangat buruk hari ini tidak sangup untuk menjawab panggilannya

"Kau tidak apa apa chagiya?"

"Ne" Pertanyaan tadi hanya bisa membuatku kembali mengingat masalah tadi pagi yang membuatku makin lama makin gila

Penasaran dengan panggilannya?

Dia yeojachinguku, Nam Gyu.

Apa dia masih mencintaiku setelah kejadian ini?

Apa dia malah mencampakkanku setelah ini?

ARGH! Aku tak peduli itu semua! Diriku sudah hancur dan aku tak peduli tentang apapun! Sahabat, Pacar, bahkan keluargaku!

.

.

Aku ingin mati saja!

"A...aku.. mau bicara sesuatu.."

"Hm..? Apa itu?" Tanyaku tanpa menoleh padanya

"Semua orang.. engg.. yah mereka mengancamku untuk meninggalkanmu.. yah aku tau sebenarnya aku.. aku tidak mau, tapi.."

"Pergilah, jangan ingat aku lagi, toh aku juga sudah miskin. Itu akan merusak nama baikmu, bepacaran dengan orang yang tidak sederajat kan?"

"Tapi.."

"Maaf, kalau kau tidak mau meninggalkanku, aku yang akan meninggalkanmu" Moodku benar benar berada di bawah, tak kuhiraukan panggilannya dan aku langsung saja meninggalkannya. Bodohnya aku.

"ARGH! AKU MAU MATI SAJA! TIDAK ADA GUNANYA LAGI HIDUP!"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku.. Kulihat kanan kiri.. I..ini rumahku?!

Kuraba tubuhku sendiri.. dan aku utuh!

Lalu, apa tadi? Hanya mimpi? Entah kenapa itu terasa sangat nyata..

Menyeramkan.

Setelah aku sadar dan melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi, aku segera melirik ke jam. Oh tidak! Aku akan terlambat lagi! Kulihat kearah sofaku, semuanya sudah ada.. seragam , tas dan sepatu. Memangnya Heera bisa masuk ke kamarku sejak pernah kularang keras karena pembantu sebelumnya berusaha mencuri pspku?

"Ahh.." Aku segera memakai baju dan bersiap siap, melupakan apa yang masih kubinggungkan dan mulai turun untuk bersiap sarapan

Meja makan kosong.. Loh, kenapa Luhan hyung tidak ada di meja makan? Ah mungkin sudah berangkat dulu karena ada kelas pagi. Appa dan eommaku juga memang biasa untuk berangkat kerja pagi pagi buta jadi sekali lagi aku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya..

"Aah, engg.. Tuan Baekhyun.. makanan sudah siap, silahkan makan.."

"Terimakasih Heera" Dia hanya mengganguk takut dan segera meninggalkanku

Entah kenapa rasanya bebas sekali.. tidak seperti hari hari biasanya, menyenangkan sekali rasanya.. tapi.. tetap saja ada sesuatu yang tetap mengganjal di pikiranku, tapi.. sulit untuk kuutarakan..

Ah lupakan. Sekarang yang perlu kupikirkan.. Aku Hampir Terlambat!

Aku segera berlari menuju sekolah karena kulihat ketiga mobilku di garasi sudah tidak ada, tapi tidak terlalu kupikirkan karena yang kupikirkan adalah hukuman jika aku terlambat sampai gerbang sebelum bel

"Huh? Kosong?" Aku sampai di depan gerbang yang masih terbuka tetapi dengan suasanya sekolah yang sepi

Apa mungkin sudah masuk semua? Ah matilah aku! aku bakal dimarahi! Aku pun langsung melesat menuju kelasku dan..

...semuanya sibuk belajar? Tapi tidak ada guru!

Syukurlah! Aku bisa masuk tanpa dipergoki terlambat

**.**

**-Break Time-**

Aku sedang tidak lapar dan tidak ada gunanya ke kantin. Kai juga tidak terlihat hari ini, jadi kucari Luhan hyung untuk diajak berkeliling, aku sedang segan bertemu Gyu, bagaimanapun juga aku masih takut tentang mimpiku itu apakah nyata atau sekadar mimpi..

"Baekhyun!" Terdengar seseorang memanggilku dari belakang

"Luhan Hyung!"

"Kucari kau kemana mana, rupanya kau ada disini, ada apa?"

"Hyung yang ada apa? Kan hyung yang mencariku?" Sebenarnya sih aku juga mencari Luhan hyung, tapi kurasa agak ganjil kalau dia yang mencariku

"Mengapa kau disini?"

"Hah? Maksud hyung?" Pertanyaan Luhan hyung sangat aneh, memangnya aku tidak boleh disini? Toh ini juga bukan daerah terlarang untukku

Tanpa basa basi Luhan hyung pun menarikku dan berlari meninggalkan sekolah

"Hyung! Kan kita baru jam istirahat! Kau menggajakku bolos ya?" Aku berteriak ke hyungku yang masih sibuk menarikku menjauhi sekolah

Dan kita sampai di sebuah danau..

..Danau kenangan.

Dimana aku dan Gyu sering kemari, dimana waktu aku berumur 7 tahun berenang disini bersama Kai.. dimana aku..

**"Bunuh Diri"**

Kata yang cukup mengenaskan.

.

_"ARGH! AKU MAU MATI SAJA! TIDAK ADA GUNANYA LAGI HIDUP!"_

_Aku segera berlari ke danau, sebuah tempat penuh kenangan bagiku_

_Kini aku tak memiliki apa apa lagi selain diriku sendiri_

_Aku pun masih bersyukur karena dapat menenangkan diriku sejenak di danau_

_Danau ini hanya menghilangkan kegelisahan sesaat.._

_Tetapi kegelisahanku yang terbesar seumur hidupku tetap akan melekat_

_..Aku tetap ingin meninggalkan dunia ini dan hidup dengan tenang.._

_..disana._

_Akupun segera melompat ke danau, menumpahkan air mata sebanyak banyaknya selama air danau bisa menghanyutkan air mataku._

_Lalu.. kutenggelamkan diriku dan membiarkan ragaku ini hanyut di danau beserta airmata, kesedihanku dan beban hidupku._

_Aku kini telah mati tenggelam dengan tenang.._

.

Akupun menangis sejadi jadinya. Melihat semua hidupku yang berakhir tragis, aku tetap bahagia karena disini.. di tempatku.. aku tidak merasakan kegelisahan atau beban sedikitpun.

Aku lebih bahagia..

"La.. lalu luhan hyung kenapa bisa melihatku walaupun aku sudah meninggal?"

"Kita.. mengakhiri hidup di saat yang sama, Baek.. Aku melompat dari gedung sekolah dan meninggal ditempat.. tragis bukan?"

Aku memeluk hyungku dengan bahagia, meskipun aku kehilangan segalanya. Aku tak akan kehilangan Luhan hyung sebab dia bersamaku sekarang.

* * *

ANYEOONG XD Ini author NamYoung yang nongool :3 daaaan.. INI FF PERDANA #ASEK #alay

Gimana pendapat kalian readersdeul? Kritik dan saran silahkan di review yaa.. ditunguu :*


End file.
